


Blue, and Black

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batman (Comics), Blue Beetle (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: rarecomicskink, Innuendo, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime had got to stop watching porn while Khaji-Da was still awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue, and Black

"So, this was - really great!" Jaime enthused. "We should get together and fight crime more often."

[Too chirpy] Scarab scolded him internally. [Batman is the night. More deep throat]

"Um," Jaime said, wondering if Scarab had meant that as a double entendre. He had got to stop watching Paco's porn stash while Khaji-Da was awake. "Maybe you'd like to come have dinner with us?"

He'd asked before, and Bruce had always said no. That was part of his whole 'I am an aloof dark knight' thing, Jaime knew. So it was kind of surprising when Bruce responded with a growled. "Yes. Dinner. Yes."

"Oh."

[He needs to take a look at your pipes!]

They flew back to El Paso in silence. At least, Bruce and Jaime didn't talk. Scarab was burbling away with plumbing innuendo, which didn't really make any sense, but was a nice change from his homicidal maniac act.

"So," Bruce said suddenly, as the city loomed close. "Your parents are nice."

"Yeah! Really great! I mean, you know, for parents. I mean, if I have kids, I hope I'm half as good to them as mine are to me. You know?"

"I didn't get to know my parents well." Right, the whole dead thing. Jaime cast around for something to say, but his thoughts skittered away sideways as Bruce leaned over and murmured in his ear in his gravelling Batman-voice, "I'm looking forward to meeting yours. _Very_ much."

He was wearing cologne, and his breath was warm against the side of Jaime's face. He was glad that his costume hid the flush of color on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/rarecomicskink/901.html?thread=34949#t34949), for the prompt: "Jaime/Bruce, Bruce secretly wants to be adopted by the Reyes."


End file.
